Who I want to choose
by Hitomi Bane
Summary: Ella me pertenece desde el momento en que aceptó mi corazón. • No lo pienso regresar — habló en voz baja, solo para que él pudiera escucharla, — porque tú tampoco me has devuelto mi corazón y aún si lo hicieras, no lo aceptaría. • Ya no como una grácil hada, sino como un imponente tigre. • ¡HBD Chachos!


**Otro fic y no han pasado tantos meses ¡todo un milagro!, esta vez vengo super tarde pero decidida a entregar este regalo a mi amadisisima Chachos, daré las felicitaciones pertinentes en la nota final (?). En fin, no tengo mucho que decir y mejor dejo leer.**

**.**

* * *

.

**Este OS está dedicado a mi queridisíma Chachos****, mi waifu pelirroja,**

**a la cual amo con todo mi corazón -heart-**

.

* * *

.

_**Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

_._

**Aclaraciones y / o advertencias.**

• OoC

**• Paring crack (StinLi - Aka Sting x Lisanna, además de leve Gruvia -¡Leer bajo su propio riesgo avisados están! -)**

_.0._

* * *

**.**

Sus ojos se negaron a apartarse del lúgubre clima del exterior. La lluvia caía con tal fuerza que las calles se habían convertido en caudalosos ríos. Por ello es que Fairy Tail estaba lleno, nadie quería salir y enfrentarse a la tormenta, puesto que se empaparían hasta los huesos antes de llegar a sus respectivos hogares. Aunque no sería la primera vez que todos pasaban la noche en la sala del gremio, si era la primera ocasión en que deseaba no estar ahí. Mas no había tenido alternativa, no después de preocupar tanto a Mirajane y a Elfman, luego de permanecer en su habitación durante un día completo. Así que se había obligado a asistir ese día, sin saber que la lluvia los atraparía a todos.

–Lisanna-san.

Giró la cabeza para mirar a Juvia, no era inusual que se le acercara, eran amigas íntimas después de todo, o al menos eso quería creer, pues dudaba que Juvia compartiera con muchas las cosas que le confirió en tiempos pasados.

–¿Pasa algo, Juvia? – preguntó al notar la preocupación en su semblante.

Juvia vaciló un momento antes de ocupar el lugar frente a ella, justo al otro lado de la mesa. No había preguntado si podía sentarse y no es como si necesitara su permiso, sino que más bien, preguntar educadamente era propio de ella.

–Juvia es la que debería preguntarle eso a Lisanna-san.

Intentó darle una sonrisa, pequeña pero tranquilizadora. –¿Por qué lo dices? —No tuvo éxito.

Los bonitos y siempre brillantes ojos azules de Juvia tenían un atisbo de melancolía que casi nunca dejaba ver. Se sintió un poco culpable de evocar ese sentimiento en su amiga.

—Lisanna-san estaba mirando la lluvia…

—Bueno, eso no es…

—Justo como Juvia la miraba antes— siguió, como si nunca la hubiera interrumpido — cuando Juvia la causaba y se sentía triste todo el tiempo.

Ahora entendía bien porque es que estaba ahí, hablando con ella sin tanta residencia. Permaneció en silencio, deliberando si contarle o no su dilema. Sabía que no diría nada, sin embargo, sentía que ser completamente sincera provocaría un sentimiento de traición a cualquiera, inclusive a Juvia, quien creía ciegamente en el amor.

—Juvia no quería ser entrometida, simplemente… no quería que nadie pasara lo mismo que ella.

Sus palabras y su triste mirada la desarmaron por completo. La tomó de las manos antes de que se levantará y se marchará pensando que su actuar la había molestado. Juvia no se merecía tal desplante de su parte.

—Gracias —le susurró y ella volvió a sentarse. —Me gustaría contarte, pero…

Ella siempre tenía en cuenta el extraordinario sentido del oído de los dragon slayers. No por nada convivió tanto tiempo con Natsu durante su infancia. Y no deseaba que él, o cualquier otro se enterase.

—Entonces Lisanna-san y Juvia deberían ir a un lugar más cómodo para hablar.

La cálida sonrisa de Juvia le transmitió un confortante cariño, no obstante, era obviamente imposible salir en esos momentos y por el gris oscuro de las nubes que ocultaban el cielo de la tarde, era seguro que no cesaría de diluviar pronto.

—La tormenta es muy fuerte Juvia, no lograríamos llegar a ningún lado sin terminar empapadas.

Juvia soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de sonreír con una suficiencia y confianza que pocas veces le había visto.

—Juvia te puede asegurar que esa es una de las ventajas de tener a una gran maga de agua como amiga — el guiño que le dedicó le sacó una sonrisa auténtica que no había podido producir desde hace días. — Juvia te promete que llegarás sana, salva y completamente seca a casa, pero a cambio Juvia quiere todos los detalles.

—¿Detalles? — arqueó una ceja sin lograr entender bien a que se refería.

Juvia le tendió la mano, a modo de invitación. Cuando cedió a tal gesto, ella le profirió unas palabras que hicieron enrojecer sus mejillas y gritar su nombre con bochorno, antes de que la arrastrará fuera del gremio.

_Juvia quiere saber todo lo acontecido entre Lisanna-san y Sting-san._

_._

* * *

.

Fiel a su palabra, Juvia la condujo hasta su hogar sin que una sola gota de agua la tocara. Si bien siempre supo que su amiga era una gran maga, aquel logro la sorprendió gratamente. Seguía muda de la impresión que supuso ver el dominio que Juvia ejercía sobre el agua, hacía parecer que está se rendía a sus pies; como si la adorara como una diosa.

—La habitación de Lisanna-san es muy bonita — la elogió su amiga, sin apartar los ojos de sus fotografías antiguas.

—Gracias.

Se sentó en su cama, dejaría que Juvia admirara al pequeño Gray inmortalizado en sus retratos. Acunó al adorable peluche marrón que descansaba sobre sus mullidas almohadas. Entonces, un suspiro brotó de sí, por el cansancio de su secreto y su disyuntiva sin resolver.

—¿Ese es el peluche que Sting-san le regalo a Lisanna-san?

Volvió sus ojos a los de su amiga, Juvia estaba sentada al filo de la cama, con una postura digna de una princesa. A veces creía que su amiga tenía los modales de una y que, si llegase el día en que la realeza la exigiera, no se sentiría en absoluto sorprendida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó derrotada.

Habían sido muy cuidadosos en muchos aspectos, aún más en mantener su relación en completo secreto. Hasta que pudiesen arreglar sus respectivas situaciones.

—Juvia lo descubrió por casualidad, ¡lo jura!

Se veía tan temerosa ante un posible reclamo que supo, era sincera. Además, Juvia no era la clase de persona que se inmiscuía en asuntos ajenos sin una buena razón. Tal vez solo si se trataba de Gray, y solo tal vez si ese era el caso.

—Juvia los vio en Hargedon, al termino de una misión —. Recordaba perfectamente ese día, sentía que de cerrar los ojos podría recrear la escena en su mente. — Juvia se dirigía hacia la estación del tren para volver a Magnolia, cuando vio el festival y se acercó por mera curiosidad — sus pálidas mejillas se colorearon de un tenue carmín, no necesitó que explicara los detalles, ya se imaginaba lo demás. — Entonces los vio, Sting-san ganó el peluche y te lo ofreció, Juvia no está segura de que fue lo que él dijo, pero Lisanna-san te sonrojaste y se besaron.

El carmín pintó sus mejillas al tiempo que Juvia concluía su relato. Todo era verdad absoluta, por lo que negarlo sería en vano, sin contar que su decisión de confesarse con ella seguía en pie.

_Sé que me extrañaras en tu cama, por eso te lo regalo, para que recuerdes con quien disfrutas acurrucarte. _

Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza para alejar esas provocativas palabras de su memoria. En ocasiones llegaba a odiar esa faceta de Sting, mas debía admitir que cuando le susurraba ese tipo de palabras en el oído, agradables escalofríos recorrían su espalda.

—Fue una casualidad — admitió. Juvia le miró a los ojos, instándola en silencio a que continuara. — Yo estaba paseando por Crocus después de acompañar a Mira-nee a una sesión. Entonces este sujeto vino corriendo hacia mí y escuché que alguien me pedía detenerlo, así que lo hice.

A pesar de que no se consideraba especialmente fuerte tampoco se creía débil. Después de todo solía entrenar con sus hermanos y ellos eran poderosos en verdad. Por ello es que actuó y golpeó al ladrón. Solo bastó con una corta secuencia de golpes con su magia take over de tigre para que cayera rendido.

—Sting llegó corriendo junto con Lector, ellos tenían la misión de capturar al ladrón, pero lo perdieron de vista y al reencontrarlo ya iba directo a mí.

Una sonrisa boba se formó en sus labios, ahora le parecía una anécdota de lo más curiosa, que cargaba con gran sentimiento.

—Al parecer me confundió con su compañera — seguía sin entender la razón. — ¿puedes creerlo? ¡No nos parecemos tanto!

Juvia eludió su mirada, con un nerviosismo evidente que la dejó pasmada.

—¡¿Tú también lo crees?!

—Juvia sabe que Lisanna-san y Yukino-san no son idénticas, sin embargo, cree que su parecido es inusual — eso era evidente — por eso entiende la confusión de Sting-san.

Suspiró, derrotada y resignada a vivir con la comparación y confusión entre ella y la maga estelar de Sabertooth.

—Cuando se percató de quién era — reanudó su relato para olvidar el pequeño malestar que sentía, — se disculpó conmigo y me ofreció parte de la recompensa, me negué por supuesto, ya que solo había tenido la suerte de estar ahí en ese momento. Pero Sting no quiso dejar el asunto, me invitó a comer e insistió en que aceptara o se ofendería.

—¡Así que Lisanna-san aceptó y tuvo una cita con Sting-san! — Juvia parecía tan emocionada que le hizo reír de nuevo.

—Sí, aunque en ese momento no la consideré de ese modo.

Porque ni en sus más locas fantasías consideró la posibilidad de enamorarse del dragon slayer de la luz. No obstante, sucedió y ahora no sabía qué era lo correcto.

—La pasamos bien y decidimos quedar otra vez en cuanto nos volviéramos a ver — lo cual no demoró en suceder — y entre más tiempo pasábamos juntos más cercanos nos volvíamos hasta que nos enamoramos.

Sus manos fueron envueltas entre las cálidas palmas de Juvia. Ahora estaban tomadas de la mano y ella le sonreía con calidez y comprensión.

—Lisanna-san, ¿lo amas?

Las lágrimas se agolparon de pronto en sus ojos, no deseaba llorar, no cuando hablaba de Sting. Porque él la hacía sentir especial, como una bella flor cuidada con sumo esmero. Amada como un recuerdo irreemplazable.

—¡Sí! —admitió para luego rendirse al consuelo que Juvia le ofrecía en un abrazo casi maternal. — Lo amo tanto que quiero estar junto a él todo el tiempo, pero también amo el gremio y no quiero dejarlo tampoco — habló con voz entrecortada por su llanto.

Era tan doloroso tener el corazón dividido. Sobretodo para ella que ya había renunciado a Fairy Tail una vez en el pasado. Sting era conocedor de esa historia y de sus motivos para quedarse en Edolas, por ello es que no le pedía una elección. Ya que él sabía que tal decisión la destrozaría. Lo que ninguno se imaginaba es que no tomarla también la estaba rompiendo, de forma lenta y profunda.

Juvia la aferró contra su pecho mientras lloraba todo ese dolor. Incluso comenzó a tararear una melodía que nunca había escuchado. La interpretaba casi en susurros, como si fuera un secreto que no deseaba compartir con nadie más que con ella. Y lo apreció de todo corazón. Porque aquella dulce canción le trajo una paz que ansiaba desde que aceptó sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¡Lisanna-san cree en el amor! — dijo y la alejó de ella lo suficiente para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos. —¡Cree en los sentimientos que guarda tu corazón y confía en los sentimientos de tus nakamas! Porque… — la sostuvo por los hombros y le dedicó otra de sus inigualables sonrisas — ¡los lazos entre las personas son mucho más fuertes de lo que piensas!

La amó. Por calmar su mente y corazón. Por darle un hombro para llorar, y más que nada, por darle un poco de su fe.

Terminó llorando libre, confortándose con los mimos de Juvia y sin saber cuándo exactamente, cayó en un plácido sueño.

.

* * *

.

Caminó con completo sigilo por el corto pasillo que conducía a su destino. Sabía que no debería estar ahí y mucho menos hacer lo que planeaba hacer. Era un acto completamente egoísta y tal vez ella no sería capaz de perdonárselo. No la culparía de cualquier modo, a pesar de lo mucho que su resentimiento le doliese.

Pero ya no podía aguardar por una decisión, que tal vez, nunca llegaría. Y aunque entendía su sentir, le lastimaba el hecho de que no lo eligiera a él. Más aún cuando él ya la había elegido, sin importar las consecuencias o las opiniones ajenas.

Por tal motivo, había elaborado aquel plan descabellado. Para descubrir la magnitud de sus sentimientos, así como, para instalar a decidir. Eso la heriría de una forma u otra, sin embargo, era necesario. Ya no podían seguir ocultándose.

Su nariz le hizo percatarse de que no estaba sola, se guio en principio por la luz de su habitación y por ello asumió que estaba sola. Se maldijo mentalmente ante su descuido. Evaluando la situación, sabía que el único inconveniente sería Mirajane Strauss. Porque estaba más que enterado de sus capacidades y nivel de poder, claro que podría vencerla; era el maestro de Sabertooth por algo, mas ese escenario crearía mucho revuelo. Lo que echaría a perder todo.

—Sting-san no debería estar aquí.

La suave voz que le hablo no era la de Mirajane, tampoco era la de su amada. Aunque no estaba seguro de a quien pertenecía, estaba consciente de que la única manera de averiguarlo era entrar a la habitación.

Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de la presencia de Juvia Loxar. Él no tenía una opinión concisa de ella, Rogue aseguraba que su poder había estado a la par de Gajeel en sus tiempos en Phantom Lord. Contraste ahora, la maga de agua parecía ser más débil. Sin embargo, se recordó a sí mismo que ella era parte de Fairy Tail y, por tanto, no debía subestimarla.

— Sting-san no debería estar aquí — repitió esta vez mirándolo de frente.

Como su expresión no dejaba ver un sentimiento específico, se preguntó cuál era su postura sobre su relación con Lisanna.

—Yo…

Cerró la boca al darse cuenta de que no existía una razón para su presencia, al menos no ninguna que evitara exponer su relación.

—Como Elfman-san diría, _eso no es de hombres _— a pesar de la broma, el semblante de Juvia seguía siendo incierto para él.

—Creo que sabes que vine a verla.

De lo contrario, sería capaz de vislumbrar su desconcierto. Sin contar que Lisanna le había hablado de sus amistades más cercanas y el nombre de Juvia estuvo muy presente en sus relatos. Los ojos azules de la chica se mantuvieron firme bajo los propios, lo cual no era una sorpresa, se lo esperaría de cualquier miembro de su gremio.

—Si Sting-san realmente hubiera venido solo a una visita, no entraría a hurtadillas ni tampoco esperaría oculto en las sombras al notar la presencia de Juvia.

—Si bueno, eso sucede cuando estás en una relación secreta, ¿sabías? — ironizó mientras sonreía astuto.

Por primera vez, desde que entró, el rostro de la Loxar cambió a un ceño fruncido. Al parecer sí podía expresar su sentir físicamente.

—Sting-san no tiene que ser grosero con Juvia — se quejó ella — no es culpa suya si ha arruinado sus planes.

La miró con genuina sorpresa, ¿Cómo lo había sabido?, se preguntó. No, la verdadera cuestión era saber cuál plan creía ella que estaba orquestando.

—¿Por qué piensas que tengo un plan, Juvia-san? — habló con falsa inocencia.

—Juvia lo sospechaba, pero Sting-san se lo conformó con su silencio.

Chasqueo la lengua, había pensado rápido, por lo que tuvo la esperanza de que no lo notara. Al parecer Juvia Loxar era mucho más astuta de lo que creía.

—Lisanna-san le contó todo a Juvia — dijo mirando brevemente a su novia, — ella estaba muy preocupada por su relación y por lo que Sting-san podría hacer si seguía dudando.

Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, la imitó y miró a su novia. Estaba profundamente dormida, lo sabía porque ni siquiera había reaccionado al sonido de su voz o al de su amiga. Eso solo quería decir que estaba exhausta, conociéndola, era probable que no hubiese dormido bien desde la última vez que se vieron.

—Juvia quiere mucho a Lisanna-san — declaró y lo miró con fiereza — por eso está muy molesta con Sting-san, por lastimar a su querida amiga — sus facciones se suavizaron de repente, tanto cambio de humor era demasiado confuso para él — pero al mismo tiempo Juvia cree que entiende cómo se siente Sting-san.

—Me cuesta creer eso — confesó.

Y era verdad. Ella no tenía el mismo problema, Gray Fullbuster era un miembro de su mismo gremio. En cambio, Lissana y él estaban en diferentes gremios y ciudades. Lo que quería decir que uno de los dos debía ceder ante el otro; él era el maestro de Sabertooth y, por lo tanto, marcharse era imposible, no sólo porque nadie más quería el cargo sino porque todos sus compañeros habían puesto sus esperanzas y confianza sobre sus hombros. No podía defraudarlos por seguir sus sentimientos románticos. Lisanna lo sabía y por eso le prometió considerar la posibilidad de estar a su lado, como una tigresa.

—Por eso Juvia está dispuesta a escuchar, — la miró desconcertado como por décima ocasión — si Sting-san es sincero, Juvia considerará el ayudarlo.

—¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti, Juvia-san?

Ni siquiera habían hablado adecuadamente alguna vez, era una locura lo que le proponía. Lo más lógico es que solo estuviera entreteniéndolo hasta que el resto de los Strauss llegará.

—Porque Juvia quiere que Lisanna-san sea feliz — confesó con una radiante sonrisa — y si su felicidad esta con Sting-san, entonces ella ayudará con gusto.

—¿Qué harás si descubren que me ayudaste? — aún no sabía si accedería, sin embargo, de hacerlo quería estar seguro de no causarle problemas.

—Juvia es un miembro de Fairy Tail aunque no lo parezca, — rio en un tono bajo, tal vez para no despertar a Lisanna. — Y los miembros de Fairy Tail siempre nos metemos en problemas.

Esta vez fue su turno de sonreír, en eso tenía mucha razón. No por nada eran considerados el gremio más revoltoso de Fiore. Suspiró y le hizo una seña para que salieran de la habitación. No quería arriesgarse a ser escuchado. Juvia lo entendió enseguida y salieron al comedor, donde se sentaron y él decidió que valía la pena arriesgarse.

_Después de todo, cualquier riesgo era banal cuando se trataba de Lisanna Strauss._

_._

* * *

.

Abrir los ojos le supuso un sobreesfuerzo, no fue consciente del cansancio que tenía y ahora que había descansado lo suficiente, sentía pesadez.

Se reincorporó en la cama con lentitud, una que no era habitual en ella. La oscuridad de la habitación le hizo sentir más adormilada, como si la falta de luz menguara sus fuerzas. Decidió entonces iluminarla, así también buscaría a Juvia. Puesto que, a pesar de todo, sabía que no estaba con ella.

Caminó hasta donde recordaba, se encontraba el interruptor. No obstante, tropezó de repente y terminó cayendo al suelo en un golpe seco que le hizo proferir un gemido de dolor. Masajeó la zona afectada y tanteó el suelo en busca de lo que fuera que la había hecho caer, al encontrarlo no logró descifrar que tipo de objeto era. No fue sino hasta que la luz se hizo de pronto que pudo darse cuenta de un hecho inquietante.

_¡Esa no era su habitación! _

Su cuerpo se tensó de golpe, sus reflejos se prepararon y activó su magia sin dudar. La presencia de otra persona detrás de ella fue evidente, así que espero a estar lo suficientemente cerca, entonces volteó y envió un golpe directo.

—Veo que ya despertaste — detuvo su ataque al percatarse la identidad de aquella persona, Minerva Orland.

La apodada _señorita _no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, incluso si sus garras estaban a poco menos de un centímetro de su rostro. Al darse cuenta de ese hecho, bajo la mano y desactivó su take over. Porque no estaba en peligro, Minerva había cambiado y Sting confiaba en ella, así que también tenía su confianza.

—¡Lisanna-sama!

Antes de que alguna dijese una palabra, Yukino entró corriendo a la habitación. La preocupación era evidente en su mirar, de hecho, podía ver un poco de temor. Entonces un estruendo monumental se escuchó de repente, como si algo hubiese explotado con violencia.

—¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó por fin.

No entendía todo, pero ya era consciente de donde se encontraba. Estaba en Sabertooth, el antiguo gremio más fuerte del país. Las dos magas se miraron, posteriormente Minerva cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

—Lo dejo en tus manos.

Y así desapareció, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

—Oye Yukino — le llamó — ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Lo último que recordaba era su conversación con Juvia, entonces se había dormido y al despertar estaba ahí, y todos actuaban de forma tan extraña que no hacían más que aumentar su confusión.

—Sting-sama te trajo aquí durante la noche, — comenzó a explicarle con gesto culpable — todos nos sorprendimos al verle a él cargándote y a Juvia-sama a su lado.

Su boca se abrió con estupefacción, si bien intuyó que Juvia la apoyaría nunca pensó que llegaría al grado de confabular junto con su novio.

—Sting-sama nos contó sobre ustedes — Yukino esbozó una pequeña y sutil sonrisa, lo que le hizo sonrojarse. — También nos dijo que quería hacerte parte de nuestro gremio y que, si alguno teníamos un problema con eso, nos la veríamos con él.

La chica parecía encontrar divertido esa parte del relato pero a ella le inquietó. No quería causar problemas, mucho menos a Sting, quién ya tenía demasiadas encima.

—Yo no…

—Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que Sting-sama se ha esforzado mucho por nuestro gremio — continuó pese a su interrupción — así que lo menos que podemos hacer es aceptarte, porque realmente te quiere.

Quiso decirle que ella también lo quería más sus palabras se atoraron dolorosamente en su garganta. Junto con la culpa. Porque Sting le estaba demostrando sus sentimientos sin vacilar, mientras ella intentaba eludir la realidad; de tomar sus propias decisiones y afrontar las consecuencias de las mismas. Todo por el pasado que se supone, ya había superado.

Gritos e improperios seguían resonando por todo el pasillo; ahora que sabía de su situación, era fácil deducir qué es lo que sucedía en la planta baja. Aunado a eso, ahora entendía porque Minerva había sido la primera persona en revisar la habitación. Así como también, por qué se había marchado luego de la explosión inicial.

_Para ayudar a Sting en caso de ser necesario. _

—Yukino — levantó su mirada y con confianza siguió hablando —¿podrías dejarme ir?

—Lisanna-sama es libre de ir a donde desee — le aclaró de inmediato, al parecer el que pensara que necesitaba su permiso, le horrorizaba — después de todo es la novia de nuestro maestro.

—Gracias.

Sin más corrió directo a la puerta y siguió hasta encontrar las escaleras. Si bien nunca había estado ahí, Sting le contó tanto de sus planes para Saber, que no le fue difícil ubicarse. Además, el sonido de las voces de su familia y de Sting fueron haciéndose más claros conforme se acercaba. Solo se detuvo cuando la declaración de Sting silenció a los presentes.

—_Ella me pertenece desde el momento en que aceptó mi corazón. _

Llevó sus manos a su boca, intentando silenciar cualquier muestra de su sorpresa. Sting, por lo regular, no tenía reparos en declarar su amor por ella. Era el tipo de persona que hablaba sin temor a ser juzgado. Sin embargo, desde la oficialización de su noviazgo, evitaba hacer ese tipo de declaraciones de manera pública.

—Así que no pueden llevársela.

La postura firme y tajante de su novio no menguaba ante el hecho de estar mal sentado; al contrario, lucía como un rey todopoderoso, negándose a las peticiones de unos simples aldeanos por mero capricho.

—¡Sting-san no está ayudando!

Juvia también estaba presente. Ahora podía verla parada entre ambos bandos y por su tono, sabía que intentaba apaciguar la situación. Sting la miró y a pesar de que, en apariencia, su mirada era desinteresada, ella sabía que él se estaba conteniendo para no perjudicarlas.

—Las cosas no tienen por qué pasar a mayores — el tono de su hermana mayor no le era conocido, — solo queremos de regreso a Lisanna.

Tampoco lo era su postura. Ella creía que Mira confiaba en Sabertooth, al menos lo suficiente como para saber que no la dañarían. Pero en ese preciso instante, su mirada derrochaba ira pura.

—Creo que la chica es lo bastante mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones.

Minerva estaba justo a la derecha de Sting, como si cumpliese el rol de su guardia. Y del lado izquierdo, estaba Rogue, fungiendo el mismo rol.

—Lisanna nos lo diría — ese fue Natsu, sin duda — Si en verdad quería marcharse, nos lo hubiese dicho.

—¡Lisanna es todo un hombre! — y ese Elfman.

—La recuperaremos, con o sin su permiso.

Las firmes palabras de Erza la hicieron moverse de inmediato. Debía dar la cara o aquel diálogo terminaría y una batalla iniciaría.

—¡Alto! — gritó intentando que su voz no titubeara.

Todas las miradas recayeron en ella. Como era de esperar, sus hermanos corrieron a abrazarla, con la fuerza de su miedo a perderla otra vez. Lo que avivó su culpa.

—Estaba muy preocupada — le susurró Mira, con la voz entrecortada y las lágrimas queriendo brotar de sus ojos.

—Lo siento, Mira-nee.

La abrazó de vuelta, casi aferrándose a ella como cuando era tan solo una niña. Más debía aceptar que ya no lo era.

—Volvamos a casa.

Resistió la tentación de aceptar tal propuesta, su decisión ya estaba tomada y no se echaría atrás. Miró por encima de su hombro, Sting había apartado su mirada tristemente. Rogue y Minerva lucían molestos, tal vez porque creían que se marcharía. Lector y Frosh lucían tristes también, sobretodo el primero.

Respiró con profundidad, soltando de paso, su cuerpo de los brazos de sus hermanos.

—¿Lissana?

Vaciló un segundo ante el llamado de su hermana, mas siguió avanzando hasta encontrarse frente al maestro de los tigres.

—No lo pienso regresar — habló en voz baja, solo para que él pudiera escucharla, — porque tú tampoco me has devuelto mi corazón y aún si lo hicieras, no lo aceptaría.

Los vivaces orbes azulinos la miraron con sorpresa, luego Sting la envolvió en sus brazos, con aún más fuerza que sus hermanos. Ella le devolvió el gesto, igual de aliviada que él.

Se quedaron de esa forma hasta que el leve, pero oportuno carraspeo del compañero de su novio los volvió a la realidad. Ambos se separaron, completamente sonrojados. A pesar de ello, tomó su mano y entre lazo sus dedos.

—Mira-nee, Elf-nisan — respiró hondo — chicos… — no quería llorar, de hacerlo, no podría detenerse en un buen rato. — Fairy Tail es mi familia y siempre los llevaré en mi corazón, pero Sting también está ahí y yo quiero estar a su lado.

De ahora en adelante quería estar ahí para él, amándolo y cuidándolo.

—Pero Lisanna…

Su hermano ya lloraba, tal vez porque no estaba preparado para dejarla ir. Seguramente, aún quería seguir protegiéndola, como no logró hacerlo en el pasado. Deseó decirle que ella nunca lo había culpado y que podía protegerse a sí misma, y que si no lo lograse, Sting la salvaría.

No obstante, Mira, su dulce hermana Mirajane, activó su magia y se lanzó directamente a ella. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado por la sorpresa, que no fue capaz de reaccionar. Por eso, cerró los ojos, a la espera de recibir el golpe; más este nunca llegó. Al abrirlos de nuevo, se percató de que Sting bloqueó el golpe, sosteniendo el puño de su hermana con la palma de su mano. Después, Mira intentó conectar una patada, la cual también fue eludido por su novio; lo mismo sucedió con los siguientes golpes, hasta que, en un hábil movimiento, Sting lanzó a su hermana en el aire, aprovechando su misma inercia. Claro que Elfman corrió y atrapó fácilmente a Mirajane.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? — nunca quiso teñir su voz con reproche, mas no pudo evitarlo.

Sting la miró y chasqueó la lengua, ella sabía que a su ver, solo la estaba defendiendo pero él debía comprender que no quería que nadie saliera lastimado.

—Porque estoy dispuesto a protegerte de todo — dijo, rodando sus ojos con un deje de fastidio — incluso de tus hermanos.

Ella le frunció el ceño, porque sus hermanos jamás la dañarían ni ella tampoco los lastimaría a propósito.

—¿Eso es una promesa?

Mirajane estaba ya frente a ellos, sin su magia, pero con una expresión seria. Intentó hacer contacto visual, sin embargo, su hermana no apartaba su vista de Sting.

—Lo es — afirmó con total seguridad y esta vez fue él quien tomó su mano — desde hoy y para siempre, voy a proteger a Lissi.

El violento palpitar de su corazón fue enteramente culpa suya, por hacerle promesas que solo la cautivaban y enamoraba aún más.

—Ara Ara — Mira volvió a sonreír, pero aunque en apariencia se veía feliz, la conocía tan bien que sabía que estaba fingiendo para no llorar. — Ustedes son adorables.

Con aquellas palabras se retiró con paso apurado, reafirmando su pensar. Quiso ir tras ella, mas Elfman le bloqueo el camino, negando levemente con la cabeza. Se miraron a los ojos y con ello entendió lo que querías decirle.

_Su hermana iba a necesitar un momento a solas._

—Si no cumples esa palabra, te aplastaré — Elfman levantó sus musculosos brazos y le dedicó una mirada amenazante a Sting.

Obviamente su novio no se mostró temeroso, no obstante, asintió con un gesto decido. Después, Elfman se marchó de la misma forma que Mirajane.

—Nosotros también deberíamos irnos.

Erza no pareció interesada en prolongar más la situación, Gray y Lucy parecieron decir algo, mas se abstuvieron. Al parecer tampoco deseaban inmiscuirse en un asunto tan delicado. Él que era bien sabido, no se iría sin pelear, fue Natsu. Quien se había acercado con su puño derecho ardiendo. Fue entonces que, por primera vez, Sting se tensó.

—¡Más te vale que cuides de Lisanna! — gritó con energía — aunque lleve la marca de Sabertooth, ella siempre será parte de nuestra familia y Fairy Tail siempre defiende a los suyos.

El resto del equipo asintió, como señal de acuerdo a lo dicho por el dragon slayer de fuego.

—Lo mismo es para nosotros — la voz de Minerva era tranquila pero su tono dejaba claro que apoyaba totalmente a su maestro.

—Aun si todavía no lleva nuestra marca, ella ya es parte de nuestro gremio — Rogue también mostró su respaldo.

Aquello fue inesperado pero el que ambos la hubiesen aceptado ya, le produjo una emoción inesperada que se alojó en su estómago. La hizo sentir nerviosa, por la posibilidad de decepcionarlos, y al mismo tiempo, feliz de saber que no tendría que pelear por su aprobación.

—Con todo aclarado, nos vamos ya — Erza sonrió por primera vez en la noche e instó a los demás a seguirla hacia la salida. — Oh y lo siento por destruir su puerta.

—Les enviaremos la cuenta — Minerva respondió amablemente.

La noticia no les hizo gracia a ninguno pero no volvieron a protestar. Lisanna quiso decirles que intentaría convencerlos de no cobrarles la destrucción del inmueble, no lo hizo solo porque sería grosero de su parte pedir algo así luego de los problemas que les había dado a los tigres.

—Lisanna-san…

La suave voz de Juvia la sorprendió un poco, casi había olvidado que estaba presente. A veces era fácil pasar de ella porque permanecía tan calmada que, podía decirse, su presencia se volvía parte del entorno, por lo que tu mente no se centraba en ella.

—Juvia, yo…

Antes de poder agradecerle todo su apoyo, su amiga se lanzó a sus brazos. Pudo sentir sus lágrimas empapar la tela de su blusa, era obvio su sentir.

—Está bien — le susurró — gracias, sin ti, yo nunca hubiera tenido el valor para decidir.

No podía estar completamente segura, pero era lo más probable. Ya que las palabras de Juvia habían sido una suave marea que la condujo hasta el puerto más seguro. Por lo que, sin ella, seguiría en la deriva.

—Juvia solo quiere que Lisanna-san sea feliz — confesó con un adorable sonrojo y una sonrisa a juego.

—¿Estás segura que quieres irte ahora, Juvia-san? — Sting también lucía preocupado por la maga de agua. — Puedes quedarte aquí está noche, si lo necesitas.

—Juvia solo vino para asegurarse de que Lisanna en verdad quisiera quedarse, ¿no es así? — Gray había vuelto sobre sus pasos y ahora estaba frente a Juvia, mirándola fijamente, como si los demás no estuvieran presentes.

A veces Gray hacía ese tipo de cosas sin ser consciente de ello, al menos en apariencia, ya que para todos en el gremio era normal que saliese a relucir esa parte de él cuando de Juvia se trataba. Esa era la misma razón por la que todos esperaban el día en que ambos anunciasen que estaban juntos.

—Si, esa era la misión de Juvia pero...

—Entonces ya la cumpliste, ahora debemos ir a casa.

Su novio dio un paso al frente, con la indudable intención de defender a Juvia, pero lo detuvo. Porque ella sabía que Gray no se estaba llevando a Juvia por celos o por culparla de lo sucedido. Era más bien, que sabía que ella era capaz de quedarse a su lado solo porque creían que había roto sus lazos con sus hermanos. Lo mejor era que volviera con los otros, así podría estar segura que nadie le guardaba rencor y que no debía sentirse mal por haberle ayudado.

—Estaré bien, además todavía tengo que regresar por mis cosas — sin contar que deseaba despedirse de todos como correspondía, — así que nos veremos pronto.

Juvia dudó un momento, luego asintió. Aunque en vez de ir directamente con Gray, se dirigió hacia Sting.

—Si Sting-san sigue interesado en lo que habló con Juvia, sabe donde encontrarla — le sonrió ampliamente y Sting no dudó en corresponderle el gesto.

—¡Juvia-san!

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Sting abrazo efusivamente a Juvia, inclusive la levantó y dio vueltas con ella. Todo mientras sonreía y reía extasiado por sus palabras.

—¡Suéltala, cabron!

—¡Sting, detente!

Ella y Gray corrieron a auxiliar a Juvia, quien estaba sumamente sonrojada y al borde del desmayo. Sting la soltó a petición suya pero el daño estaba hecho y tampoco ayudó que Gray la cargara como si una princesa fuese, por lo que Juvia terminó desmayándose.

Negó con la cabeza y tuvo que dar gracias porque su amiga estuviera indefensa en los brazos de Gray, ya que así, él estaba más interesado en su bienestar que en iniciar una pelea. Lo único que se permitió fue dedicarle una mirada fiera a Sting.

Gracias a Mavis, se retiraron sin ningún otro incidente. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la tensión en sus hombros y espalda.

—¿Estás bien?

Su novio le veía con preocupación.

—Si, solo estoy cansada.

—Vamos a la cama — dijo con una sonrisa traviesas y una de sus cejas levantada como seña de insinuación mal disimulada.

—¡No digas eso en voz alta! — miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los hubiese escuchado.

Se sorprendió al notar que Rogue y Minerva los habían dejado solos, no supo en qué momento exactamente, igual lo agradeció. Al volver la mirada hacia su novio, supo por su sonrisa amplia, que fue consciente de la ausencia de sus compañeros desde el inicio.

Suspiró antes de emprender el regreso a la habitación donde había despertado, tan solo minutos atrás. No se molestó en verificar si Sting la seguía, podía sentir su mirada a sus espaldas. Los nervios le provocaron varios estremecimientos, erizado su piel. No apuro el paso, por mero orgullo.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta y encontrar a Lector sentado en la cama esperándolos paciente, se calmó.

—¡Lisanna! — se arrojó a sus brazos, llorando de alivio.

Intentó calmarlo, acariciando su cabeza en suaves movimientos. Su relación con el exceed no empezó de la mejor manera. Su recelo se debía a la posibilidad de lastimar a su mejor amigo, lo que mantuvo su defensiva durante un par de semanas. Luego de eso, decidió sentarse a hablar con el minino, quién se mostró comprensivo. Su relación se fortaleció desde entonces y ahora sentía un cariño tan profundo por Lector como por Happy.

—Como siempre digo, si la chica no acepta a tu gato no es la indicada — Sting la sorprendió por detrás, los abrazo y los hizo caer sobre la cama.

Tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa, aunque tras escuchar las risas de Sting y Lector, también rompió a reír. Aquella era una comodidad que calentaba el corazón y siempre le hacía sentir paz. Como si sus presencias fueran una cálida frazada que le esperaba al termino de un largo día de invierno.

—Como siempre digo, si tu novio no te secuestra no te ama de verdad — ironizó al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

La sonrisa brillante que le lucía, se apagó súbitamente. Su mano derecha se posó en su mejilla, de este modo la instó a acercarse. Acortaron la distancia hasta que sus frentes se unieron.

—Lo siento — le susurró culpable — no debí hacerlo, sin importar que tan ansioso estuviera, debí respetar tu postura.

Liberó una de sus manos para poder deslizarla por sus doradas hebras. Agradecía sus disculpas mas, sabía que sus acciones estaban libres de cualquier malicia.

—Está bien, — delineó su frente y bajó por su mejilla, donde decidió darle una tierna caricia. — Sé por qué lo hiciste.

Nunca podría decirle que hubiese hecho lo mismo, de lo que si era capaz, era de ponerse en sus zapatos y entender qué lo habían llevado a actuar de ese modo.

—Solo me gustaría que en el futuro no arrastres a otro de mis amigos conmigo.

A pesar de saber que nunca se culparía a Juvia, todavía estaba preocupada por cómo se desarrollarían las cosas para ella. Solo le quedaba confiar en que Gray seguiría manteniendo a su amiga bajo el cielo despejado que tanto amaba y le alegraba.

—Lo intentaré, aunque si me amenazan de la misma manera en que ella lo hizo tendré que volver a ceder— rio al imaginarse tal escena — no te rías, Juvia puede ser aterradora.

Ella lo sabía muy bien. La Juvia de Edolas tenía la ferocidad de un felino salvaje, sutil pero obvia si se obedecía al instinto. Mientras tanto, su Juvia era más tímida y mucho —tal vez demasiado — soñadora, por lo que su carácter era menos perceptible. No obstante, eso no significaba que su yo de Phantom se hubiese ido por completo. Solo aprendió a sacarlo a relucir cuando era necesario.

—Entonces no la decepciones.

—Yo nunca he decepciono a una chica — el fuego en su mirada ardía con fuerza, misma que daba la seguridad de que cumplía con lo que decía — y no pienso empezar con ella ni contigo.

—Lo sé.

Confiaba tanto en él que, si le decía que el cielo no es azul, le creería.

Unos suaves ronquidos los interrumpieron, Lector se había quedado dormido entre ellos, ambos se sonrieron y acordaron ir a dormir. Después de todo, de ahora en adelante, tenían tiempo de sobra para conversar.

Sting le prestó una de sus camisas, mismas que al parecer, no tenían más función que cubrirlo de día. No era la primera vez que lo veía con el pecho descubierto, aunque si la primera en que se acostaría con él en tales condiciones. Ese hecho la puso nerviosa, mas, al sentir su mirada detrás suya, una audacia desconocida se apoderó de ella. Por lo que, en vez de buscar privacidad para despojarse de su ropa, lo hizo ante él. Incluso se dio el lujo de realizar la tarea con un poco más de lentitud de lo habitual.

Sin embargo, una vez pasada la emoción inicial su vergüenza volvió y se sonrojo por haberlo hecho. Gracias a Mavis, Sting no hizo ni dijo nada, por lo que pudo escabullirse hasta la cama y cubrirse con las sábanas, justo al lado del durmiente Lector.

Por los movimientos del colchón, supo que Sting la acompañó poco después. Los abrazo a ambos y respiró hondo. Si lo hubiese mirado, se habría dado cuenta de que aquel respiro tuvo como propósito controlar su deseo de tocarla más allá de lo que le fue permitido hasta el momento. Así como también, del enorme esfuerzo que había requerido.

—Buenas noches — dijo tras un bostezo.

—Buenas noches — le respondió mientras se acurrucaba aún más.

No tardó nada en quedarse dormida, tal vez por el cansancio que las emociones del día le dejaron. Pero estaba bien, aquel plácido sueño le daría fuerza para afrontar el futuro que le aguardaba.

_Ya no como una grácil hada, sino como un imponente tigre._

_._

* * *

_.0._

**_Notas de autora:_**

**¡Pensé que nunca terminaría! Empece hace casi un mes y entre más avanzaba más se alargaba esta historia, al final no estoy segura de sí me fui por las ramas en algún momento o no, pero sentía que no podía acortar más esto jajaja. **

**Chachos, my waifu -heart- ¡espero te haya gustado! así como también espero que hayas tenido un super cumpleaños -más hearts- sabes que te amo y te amaré toda mi vida, so, este fic va con todo mi amorsh por ti.**

**Quiero agradecer a mi beta Ammipime por sus correcciones ¡gracias amor mío de mi vida! no estoy segura de si cumplí con todo lo que te prometí revisar but corregiré si es necesario.**

**A todos los que lean esto, ¡muchas gracias por darse la oportunidad de leer este fic y a esta pareja! sé que posiblemente sea muy descabellada pero, al menos para mí, tienen mucho potencial y un encanto singular que no pude evitar enamorarme de ellos.**

**Eso es todo -por fin (?) -**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¿Me regalan un review?**

**P.D. Tal vez escriba algo Gruvia relacionado a esta historia so, manténganse al pendiente de "fugaz inspiration" 7u7**


End file.
